1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic acoustic transducer (EMAT), and more particularly, to an EMAT which can generate and measure a bending vibration in a rod member by generating a magnetic field around the rod member and converting wave energy transferred to the rod member into electric energy or transferring a wave to the rod member by inducing a change in the magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
EMATs refer to devices which can operate as a non-contact sensor and an actuator using Lorentz's force, an electromagnetic induction phenomenon, and an electromagnetic phenomenon such as an eddy current. In particular, since the use of EMATs enables a non-destructive non-contact testing of a material, the applicable fields of the EMATs have gradually increased.
However, the applicable fields of the EMATs have been limited to the measurement of axial shear waves or torsional waves in a rod member and longitudinal waves or transverse waves in a plate member. That is, no EMAT capable of measuring a bending vibration acting on a rod member or generating a bending vibration in the rod member has yet been developed.